<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martin's New Job by Magiciseverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103638">Martin's New Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything'>Magiciseverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Trans Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Martin Blackwood's coworkers died in the Unbecoming ritual, and his direct employer ended up in jail. Faced with the choice to return to a lonely home as his mother's caretaker or get a new job with Peter Lukas, he makes the obvious choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Martin's New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin Blackwood stared at his face in the mirror, patting his hands against his cheeks just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was hard to believe any of this was real.</p>
<p>It had been just over a month since his job had taken a turn for the weird, his co-workers had ended up dead, and his boss had ended up behind bars. </p>
<p>Then he'd met Peter Lukas and his life turned upside down. Now he was sitting in a mansion worth more than he'd made in his entire life. He still wasn't sure how all of this had happened, but the older man had offered him an arrangement. If he agreed to live with Peter alone in this oversized house, he would be given anything he could ever want, and he would be pampered for the rest of his days. Who could turn down an offer like that? Especially after all he'd lost.</p>
<p>"Martin?" Peter's voice seemed to come not from anywhere in particular, but on the wind. </p>
<p>He pushed himself up, stroking his hands nervously over the new silken clothing that he still wasn't quite used to. "Coming, i-im coming."</p>
<p>He stepped into the large dining hall, with only one man sitting at the far end of the long table. Peter smiled jovially as he entered, his dark eyes slowly moving down over Martin's body. He had instructed Martin on exactly what to wear, for their first night together, a nearly transparent silk gown over a rather embarrassing lingerie set, and Martin couldn't help but flush from the attention. He didn't mind his bigger body, and, in fact, he quite liked it, but other people didn't usually seem to agree and he wasn't used to being looked at in that way.</p>
<p>"Yes, that will do very nicely..." Peter murmured as he stood, walking with slow steps that echoed on the stone floors and filled Martin with exhilaration. Peter stopped just in front of him, reaching out to touch his cheek. He was the only man that had ever really made Martin feel small, at least a few inches taller than Martin's six feet. Peter chuckled. "You get more adorable every time I see you." Then he took Martin's lips deeply, his hands moving to stroke the soft silken fabric that covered Martin's body. Martin was pressed back against the wall by the behemoth of a man, gasping and moaning, entirely at his mercy. "Good boy..." Peter whispered breathlessly as his hand slid up the back of Martin's thigh, then stepped back, clearing his throat. "We will have plenty of time to play later. First we must eat."</p>
<p>"Yes, daddy..." Martin mumbled, dazed and slightly panting, before immediately flushing bright red. "i-i mean..."</p>
<p>Peter laughed, waving an arm toward the table as unseen servants filled it with dishes. Martin shyly took his seat at one end of the table as Peter moved to the other. He was more than a little embarrassed at how easily he had given into Peter's advances, and with so much of his body on display in this outfit, it was impossible to hide anything. He glanced quickly up at Peter, blushing as he realized he was still being watched intently. </p>
<p>Dinner continued as a quiet affair but Peter didn't seem to eat anything, just watching Martin as he finished eating, until Martin finally set his fork down and wiped his mouth. "And now," Peter grinned. "Time for dessert."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martin's hand tightened in Peter's salt-and-pepper hair as he bit down on his knuckle to keep from whining aloud. Peter's head moved up and down tauntingly slowly, his tongue just barely lapping at the folds of Martin's pussy. So much had happened over the past year, and he just hadn't had time for dating, so it had been quite awhile since he'd last felt anything like this...not that he could say he'd ever felt anything quite like this. As Peter shifted back, suckling gently at his clit, he was unable to stop himself whimpering. "Please...please don't stop, daddy. Feels so good..." </p>
<p>Peter groaned, dipping his head down to bury his tongue inside of Martin's cunt as he slowly stroked his thighs. Martin tried to lift up against Peter's mouth, but those strong hands held him firmly down. Martin's eyes rolled back as he whined, his hands running through Peter's hair. "I can't, Peter, I c-can't, I'm c-coming..." </p>
<p>The older man kissed his folds before pulling back quickly and lifting Martin up onto the table. "what happened to 'Daddy'? I was quite enjoying that."</p>
<p>Martin whimpered pitifully as he was pulled harshly back from the brink of orgasm. "That's not <em>fair</em>." He pouted as he reached out his hands for Peter who laughed, leaning over his body.</p>
<p>"You do realize you're not exactly making me want to stop teasing you like that, don't you, sweet boy?" Martin's body trembled with every little touch and Peter seemed to revel in his sensitivity. Long, thick fingers stroked him and he almost instinctively let his legs fall further apart to give Peter more access. "Come now, darling, beg Daddy to touch you again..." Peter whispered, kissing his hip. </p>
<p>Martin lifted an arm up over his face as he mumbled, "D-daddy... Ple-nngh!" Before he could finish what he was saying, Peter's finger pressed inside of him.</p>
<p>"Good boy...you're so beautiful..." His thick finger moved faster against him, curling inside of Martin to stroke and tease. It was the most exquisite torture he'd ever experienced, and all he wanted was for this to never end. He lifted his leg to wrap around Peter's hip and tug him closer. "Peter... D-daddy..." He blushed, shifting up on his elbow. "You're still dressed..." </p>
<p>Peter grunted, leaning over Martin to kiss his cheek, then his lips, pressing his tongue into Martin's mouth as he pressed a second finger inside of him. Martin squirmed beneath him, wrapping an arm around his neck before starting to push Peter's jacket off of his shoulder. Peter chuckled low. "Alright, alright, little one, have patience."</p>
<p>"Little?" He gasped, rocking his hips up desperately as Peter twisted his fingers then pulled them away. His cunt throbbed with need as he watched Peter meticulously remove his jacket, slip the suspenders off of his shoulders, and unbutton his pants.</p>
<p>"Oh f-fuck you're huge..." Martin murmured, lifting his foot to gently rub against Peter's cock. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed his ankle and pulled his foot away with a smirk. "You can handle it, can't you, darling?"</p>
<p>Martin nodded, shyly reaching down to spread his pussy open. "I want it... Take me, daddy, please...."</p>
<p>Peter ran a hand through his hair with a groan, looking down at Martin. "You're going to kill me, so fucking cute," he grunted as he took himself in hand and pushed his cock against him. His eyes fell shut as his tip pressed slowly into Martin's pussy, his face scrunched up in concentration. Martin watched him in awe as his expression changed from entirely in control to hanging on by a thread. Martin lifted his hips up, forcing Peter a few inches deeper. "Fuck, Martin...nngh!"</p>
<p>Despite how long it had been since Martin had been with someone, he had the feeling it had been much longer for Peter. He bit back a grin as he wrapped his legs around Peter's hips and moaned wantonly beneath him. Peter shuddered, then seemed to lose all composure in an instant, grabbing Martin's hips and thrusting his large cock all the way inside of him. "Sh-shit," Martin gasped, eyes rolling back. It had been sudden, but it felt so good to be <em>full</em>. Peter was not gentle with Martin's body, moving against him so hard and fast that Martin's tummy bounced up and down with his movements. Martin couldn't do much more than give in to the hedonistic pleasure of being fucked senseless. When his cunt started to spasm around Peter's cock, he let out a choked cry of "Daddy!", clutching the shirt Peter still wore as his orgasm milked Peter's own.</p>
<p>Their panted breaths mingled as they both slowly calmed, and then Peter pulled away from him, watching with a faint smirk as a puddle of cum pooled beneath Martin's ass. "Don't worry about cleaning up." And then he was gone in a sudden misty fog, leaving Martin cold and shivering.</p>
<p>Was that...it? He gathered up the silk robe, standing on shaky legs. After one glance at the mess on the table, he made his way slowly upstairs to the suite he'd been given and took a very long hot bath. This was going to be a lot to get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this smutty, smutty fic. It's the first time I've been inspired to write in years and it came from a crack pairing discussion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>